comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-05 - Cowboy Kurt
It is late afternoon, but there is still plenty of light to see by, for human or equine eyes. Simone is in the stable, picking out a horse to ride. She's going to get a lesson from Kurt! isn't that sweet of him! She pats her pocket idly, as if to check to make sure something is still there. Kurt Wagner shows up in the stable, dressed in some jeans that Kyle altered for him and a light long sleeved plaid shirt and finally a straw cowboy hat. Yes it's Cowboy Kurt on the ranch! He smiles as he walks in, a saddle on each shoulder to get the horses ready once you've picked one, "See one that you like leibchen?" Simone laughs at the cowboy hat when she spots it. "Well howdy pardner." she winks with a giggle. "Looks like you've gone country.. " she says. She's just in her usual altered t-shirt and jeans. Comfortable for flight or riding. Kurt Wagner grins at Simone, "It is useful, nicht only fashion. You can get burned from the sun or have it make you sick, even in the afternoons und upon the back of a horse. A hat helps. I can find one for you too." He moves to straddle the two saddles he's holding onto some railings, "So which Horse ist seeming best to you?" Simone grins at the German. "You've got fur and blue skin.. how on earth could you get a sunburn?" she asks with a chuckle. "I dunno, this one over here seems nice.. " she says of one of the medium sized mares. Kurt Wagner chuckles, "I am teacher ja? I must teach by example. Und my students do nicht have my skin or fur. Und it helps that I am looking good like this." He picks up one of the saddles and moves over to that stall, "OK Carmen, ist tiem for a ride." He climbs over the side and into the stall to lay out the blanket and then the saddle on her back, setting up the cinch, then kneeing her in the stomach to tighten it down properly before he goes to get a bridle. Simone steals Kurt's hat as he sets up the horse. "... So you heard I found one of my friends from Seattle.. right?" she asks, having been pretty busy as of late. "Think y'll have time to come and meet him soon?" Kurt Wagner shakes his head, "I didn't hear any details, only bits of gossip but I have been busy. It would be my pleasure to meet him however." he finishes with your horse, then heads over to an appaloosa for himself. "Ist he going to come to the school?" Simone frowns at that. "I don't know.. he's only a year younger than me.. but he never bothered to finish school." she says as she cocks the hat back on her head. "I spoke with him some earlier.. I was hoping the Professor was going to invite him, but he hasn't.. I'm not sure what to do. I can't afford to keep him up in the hotel for too much longer.. and I doubt he'll be willing to stay at a shelter.." and from the tone of her voice it sounds that she doesn't like that idea. She stays with her horse, taking the reins gently. Kurt Wagner nods his head, 'Well I can help you with paying for the room, und perhaps Scott can help with getting Herr Proffessor's permission ot invite him as a student. I do not think they would say nein to you, but Herr Professor does have much that he does." He finishes tacking his horse and then leads it out of the stable, hopefully followed by you and your horse. "Now to get on, you should come to the left side here, you place your left foot in the stirrup like so, und swing your leg up over the horses' rump, und over to the other side like this..." He demonstrates, and hten hops off again to move by your horse, "Nicht worry, I will be here to help you or catch you if you fall." Simone silently nods and follows, the horses hooves softly clopping as they move along. She watches as he hops on and then smiles. "Ah okay.." her foot goes into the stirrup and she manages to hop on, pulling herself up both with hand and by jumping a bit. "Hey, I did it.. " she grins widely. "Thanks luv, but I'm not sure putting him into hotels is the answer.. I mean we can't just drain your bank account and mind.. I think the professor is worried cause he said Jonas was angry.. but why shouldn't he be? Wouldn't you? " Kurt Wagner climbs back up on his horse. "I have been angry before... I have let my temple get the better of me und was penitent for it. I healed und was forgiven. I nicht know all the details of what he has gone through. I can imagine it much like what happened to you. Anger I should not think would last long before relief at being reunited with you will come." Simone shakes her head. "It was worse.. they caught him.. did things to him.. and he doesn't know why or who they were.. I'm guessing it must have been to study mutant physiology.. as for why they'd do that? your guess is as good as mine.. " she sighs and tries to get comfortable on the saddle. "They need to be brought to justice for what they did.. to Jonas and the others.." Kurt Wagner ponders as he starts leading the horses out onto the trail, "Do you remember, when we went with Scott to go get Alex? Alex mentioned something about laboratories then too... do you think perhaps they are related? I think double so you should speak with Scott about all of thus, und perhaps he or Alex cna make a healing bond with Jonas from having undergone similar experiences?" Simone mmmms. "I hadn't thought of that " she says "I mean, I wanted to talk to Scott about it.. I kinda want us to go to Seattle.. check out the old house.. maybe find some trace of who they were.. I mean maybe they are still hunting other mutants out there." she says as her horse automatically starts to follow Kurt's. She smirks "Gee.. I didn't even have to say the G word.." Kurt Wagner chuckles, "Horses ist being herd animals. Where one leads, others wish to follow. I find clicking the tongue ist working better than anything you might say to get them moving about." Simone mmmms and grins. "I think this slow pace is good for the moment.." she says looking down. It doesn't really seem that high up, but it is a bit awkward. "So.. would you come to Seattle with me.. ?" she asks softly. "if I can convince Scott ? " Kurt Wagner smiles, "Of course meine liebchen. do you think I would let you go beard the lion in its den und nicht wish to be by your side und help keep you safe? What kind of hero would I be then?" He chuckles and winks at you. Simone smiles brightly at her 'hero'. "Awesome.. so.. any ideas of what we could suggest if Jonas can't be a student..or help with the Team..? " she asks as the horses slowly wander along. Kurt Wagner hrrms, 'Well it is hard to think of ideas for someone whom I do nicht know... What could you tell me about him?" He guides the horses along through the primeval forest, quickly moving into the denser woods where even the mansion can't be seen anymore, making it seem as though it could be any time in the past thousand years as the two of you ride along, the horse's hooves giving out a steady clipclop melody. Simone is finding she rather does like horse trail riding! even if it isn't as cool as flying. "... um..... well.. ah.. I think he's sweet on Kyle.." she murmurs softly. " ah, a bit of a show off, like some one else I know." she teases. "But he can be very serious too.. and like Scott, he took his job of protecting all of us very seriously.." Kurt Wagner ponders, "Hrmmm Perhaps Kyle would be a good person to have talk to him too. The more people he feels he can trust again und make connections with, the more outlets for his hurt und pain to heal from them..." Simone nods. "Kyle and I have been hanging out with him.. taking turns and what not for classes. " she replies. "That is kind of what I'm hoping. " The mare clomp clomps along. "... Do they make softer saddles?" she abruptly inquires sheepishly. Kurt Wagner chuckles, "Nicht really, but you can stand up in the stirrups to get your butt a break from the movement. after a while you just get used to it und you nicht really notice it anymore." Simone snerks slightly and leans forward, so she can balance in the stirrups. Her wings flex as if to help. The mare picks up her pace slightly as Simone moves about. "Whooa..." she murmurs. "oh.. and I ah.. finally got a chance to tell the professor I wanted to join ..ah yea what he calls the X-Men.. have you guys done ah anything.. as a group yet since you got here?" Kurt Wagner shakes his head, "Nicht. The closest I have seen to being called to duty as it where was when we went to go help Alex." He nods his head as you reign your horse in, "That's right, nicht too much. just a gentle touch. if you pull too hard the horse will rear back un you might be tossed." Simone urks as she sits back down. She grins sheepishly back at him. "Mmm I'd rather not... I have no desire to simulate a salad.. " she giggles. But she doesn't feel so bad that her hesitation might have caused her to miss out on anything. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out something. "... I was going to wait.. and give you this later.. but .. I I guess I'm too impatient..." she says as she moves the mare up closer to be side by side with his. Kurt Wagner blinks in surprise, reigning his horse back to match them together. He looks over to try to see what's in your hands with obvious curiosity, "Was ist das?" In the woman's hand is a purple wrapped box. It's about 4 x 4 inches wide, and has a little purple ribbon. "A surprise.." she says. When shaken the box will rattle slightly. When opened, there is more purple tissue paper, and within that! is an ornate silver celtic cross on a slender chain. It looks like it was hand made, with plates of silver, twisted wire with a bit of artistic tarnish. It's finely made. On the back has something engraved : To Kurt. Love always, Simone. Kurt Wagner takes the cross out of the box. holding it up to reflect the long beams of the afternoon sun as they force their way through the treetops. Letting the yellow light with hints of red and orange sparkle off its surface, "it is beautiful Simone! Almost as beautiful as you, but then you I would nicht ever place upon a chain." He smiles and slips the chain around his neck, letting the cross rest on his chest. Simone chuckles and is very, very, very glad he likes the gift! It took her a long time to make, and countless jewlery saw blades too. Darn fragile things. "..just a little something.." she says with a bright grin. "Of course this means you have to promise to whisper sweet things to me, and protect me always from dust bunnies." she teases. Kurt Wagner chuckles his head, "Ja, und lint weavels too my leibchen. Well at least when we are together at night. it is nicht so safe when you are alone in your room." He grins and winks at you. Simone blushes terribly. "Mmm Yea, about that.." she laughs. "The professor was telling me about that Frost woman.. and about telepaths in general.. he said it was possible to block their searching of your mind..but when he tried to show me how..I think he saw more than he bargained for.." she murmurs. Kurt Wagner blinks and chuckles, "So was ist it that you are supposed to do to block them? Think of something fuzzy?" he grins and winks Simone laughs, making the mare's ears twist towards her. "Oh, my.. that was the problem I think.." she chuckles. "He suggested ah.. meditating.. or ah, yoga? clearing the mind and all that.. I decided thinking about danishes was better." she grins.. "Oh.. and I think the Professor is thinking about trying to talk to that Logan fellow.." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "If he is still around. I have nicht heard much of him lately. He did nicht seem the sort to stay in one place for long. He is a very troubled man I think who is needing some people he can learn to trust und rely upon." Simone nods to the blue fellow and mischievously urges the mare a little faster until she's leading the trail, unless Kurt intervenes. "True that.." she says. "I hope those people didn't find him." Kurt Wagner smirks and nudges his horse into a trot to come back next to yours, "Somehow, he struck me as a person that it would be more dangerous for him to be found than to just be left alone by them." Simone chuckles as Kurt catches up, she leans over to peck him on the cheek if she can. "This is also very true.. " if only he'd been living with the crew in Seattle! FTB